


How Much Do You Love Me

by NeoFruity (orphan_account)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: AH YES, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fighting, Fucking, Loads of arguing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Suicide Attempt, all aboard the train to fmlville, did i meantion this was a spider-man au?, it's a spider-man au, lil bit of blood but like it's one cut so chill, ocs with no names for the sake of shitty plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NeoFruity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so I told InkStainsOnMyHands about this bc I like started it a while ago but it never went anywhere and I was like " ishould probably finish it at some point" and he was like "Omg pls finish it" and I was like "lol ok" </p><p>so here is your smut with a nice side helping of feels</p><p>i'll be in my timeout corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much Do You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkStainsOnMyHands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/gifts).



Hiro's heart thrummed against his chest as he ran through the streets of the city. His breath caught in his lungs and his throat stung from the distance he had sprinted.

He knew better than to go bot fighting, especially this late at night, deep in the heart of the crime ridden and poverty stricken part of New Tokyo. His brother often warned him of the dangers of doing so, but despite his older brother's pleas for him to be safe, Hiro refused to listen.

Perhaps it was a mistake to rely on his brothers constant protection and watchful eye, especially after Hiro noticed Tadashi's concern beginning to dwindle. His brother no longer chided him when he returned home late. In fact Tadashi himself was rarely home. Hiro tried not to blame him, he was a full time college student, and he had to maintain a job to pay rent and feed them. Still, Hiro needed his brothers support.

Life was not kind to the Hamada brothers. When Hiro was only three the boys parents were killed in a horrific car collision. The boys were sent to live with their aunt who, kind as she was, did not fill the gaping hole in left by the brothers' parents. Only a month after Hiro's sixteenth birthday, their aunt was shot and killed by a burglar. It was after that that Tadashi was forced to begin working so they could afford a decent flat to live in. He became distant, often returning home and retiring to bed without a word to spare for his younger sibling.

This left Hiro to his own devices and it was no surprise when he turned to bot fighting. He'd only started at first because he liked the thrill, and he only did it every so often. But now he was desperate, using it to get his brother's attention. Even if it was just more scolding about bot fighting, Hiro just wanted his brother to notice him, to talk to him. It was a dangerous game he played, and he returned home more often than not covered in bruises and cuts from those who lashed out in anger from the utter humiliation of their defeat. And whether Tadashi took notice or not, he never said anything.

Sometimes Hiro often wondered if his brothers neglect was intentional; he often feared his brother had found out about how Hiro really felt. His deep dark affections for his brother grew stronger every day, but he did all he could to keep them hidden. Many a night Hiro had woken up with Tadashi's name on his tongue, drenched in sweat, his pants sticky with his seed, and he feared his brother may have heard. He tried so hard to forget about his sinful and forbidden affections, but to no avail.

Now he tried to push all thoughts of his brother away as he fled from his assailants. He felt the muscles in his legs burning from the abuse but still managed to keep pace. He turned corner after corner hoping to hear the sound of the red Vespa on which his brother rode, coming to retrieve him from the alleys and backstreets in New Tokyo's ghetto. The young Hamada had no such luck, and soon was cornered by two thugs he'd easily managed to take down in his last bot fight.

"H-hey, guys... why don't we um, why don't we talk about this?" Hiro stuttered as he was slowly backed up against a building.

"Shut up, punk. You're gonna pay for embarrassing us like that." One of the thugs spat. He was tall, muscular, but extremely pail. His face was covered with dark uneven stubble and his reddened, sunken eyes were ringed with purple. He wore a threadbare black hoodie and ratty jeans with work boots.

His companion, dressed in jeans and oversized T-shirt, lunged forward and struck at Hiro with his fist, making a sickening crack. Hiro was thrown backwards by the impact and struggled to regain his composure. Breathing heavily, Hiro turned to face his attackers.

"Well that was fucking rude." Hiro wiped his mouth on his sleeve before continuing. "Besides, I won the fight. You're just mad because your ass was kicked by a ki-"

The air was promptly knocked out of him when a foot connected with his gut. His back hit the brick wall behind him before for falling to the filthy gravel road gasping for air.

Thunder rolled overhead, reverberating through the metal pipes nearby. It soon began to pour, quite heavily.

"Brave words from a tiny, defenseless conman." The man in the hoodie said. He reminded Hiro of a meth addict, the way his eyes sunk into his skull.

Hiro winced as he was yanked up by his hoodie. He struggled vainly to get away but the man held him fast in his massive grip. The man's breath smelled like cheap tobacco and stale beer. Hiro wrinkled his nose at the foul stench.

"Do you know what happens to kids who try to hustle us?" The man growled.

Hiro shook his head quickly, hoping to God they'd only beat the shit out him and then leave him alone. Where was Tadashi? He should have been here by now. Hiro's hopes of being saved were slowly fading. His heart beat violently against his rib age as fear gripped him by the nape of his neck. He was still struggling to breathe, and the grip the man had him wasn't helping.

"We take back our cash, and then..." the man sneered, bearing yellow stained teeth. "Then, we take something from you."

Hiro scoffed. "You're gonna kill me? That's a bit drastic, Don't you think?" Sure he'd scammed them of over 800 dollars, but murder was a bit much.

"Oh no. We're not gonna kill you." The man's partner snickered, and Hiro's eyes widened as he realized just exactly what they meant. Before he could struggle to get away he was thrown against bricks. The world spun slowly, Hiro's equilibrium having been thrown off. He felt Megabot under his waist and realized he must have fallen out at some point.

Hiro groaned in agony staring at the shoes in front of him. He heard a metallic click above his head, as though something were being snapped into place. He was reluctant to look up but his eyes finally betrayed him and slowly they trailed upwards. The man in the hood loomed over him with a jack knife. It glinted wickedly in the streetlight, taunting him.

Hiro was about to cover his head when the man's accomplice was suddenly yanked back by invisible force and pulled into the shadows. His screaming ceased a moment later.

The other man turned around, astonished by what had just taken place before his eyes.

"Sam!!" he called out. "Where the hell did you go?!" there was no reply.

Hiro took advantage of the man's distractedness and began to slowly scoot away on his hands and feet, all the while watching the man with wide eyes.

"This isn't fucking funny. Get out of there _now!!"_ the hooded man bellowed. It was evident that he was afraid, he was beginning to shake. His grip on the jack knife increased and his knuckles turned white. The drizzly weather didn't help the situation either.

And then there _he_ was. He jumped out of the shadows, a blur of crimson red and royal blue, landing on the wall opposite of him. He back flipped off the wall landing a few feet in front of the thug.

Dressed in a red and blue jump suit with glinting white web designs, Hiro could see he was muscular, but not grossly so, just enough that he was fit. His shoulders were broad and strong. He was so surreal, standing in the alley, illuminated only by the dim light of the street lamp. It was him, the amazing Spider-Man.

He'd only come into light around the same time Aunt Cass had been murdered. For a while he was the only thing that inspired Hiro to keep going. Tadashi kept to himself, his aunt was gone, and Hiro, being the prodigy that he was, was often ostracized and shunned by his jealous peers. For a while it seemed to Hiro that he was alone in the godforsaken world. And then the webbed wonder appeared, as though he jumped straight out of a comic book. Hiro had seen him once or twice in person, but only for a second, and then he was gone, flying high above the streets, maneuvering his lithe body to swing and jump. Hiro loved reading the things written about Spider-Man in the paper, he often stopped to pick one up before bot fights. It brought him a little joy throughout the day. Spider-Man was a super hero if anything else. Hiro would have killed to meet him in person, yet there he was, standing in the flesh before Hiro's eyes.

"Maybe you should pick on someone your own size, _dude_." he taunted, as he danced gracefully around the armed man, who had begun swinging haphazardly at the masked savior.

The man in the hoodie lunged at the Spider, who almost dodged the attack. He hissed, glancing at his right shoulder, which had begun to bleed almost instantaneously. The  cut extended from mid-shoulder to just above his bicep.

"Dude, come on," he chided. He shot a mound of webbing at the the thugs face, temporarily blinding him. He dropped the knife and clawed a the sticky fibers obstructing his vision. "I just fixed this suit."

He sighed and shot web to the building opposite to him and used the sticky rope to vault off the ground over the struggling thug, before swiftly, but firmly hit the man on the back of his skull with his elbow. The thug stopped struggling and fell to the ground with a solid 'THUD' and a small splash.

"Think twice before you threaten a human being like that again." the superheroes voice had lowered to a throaty growl. It was clear he was very disturbed by this man's actions.

He stood there, in the rain glowering down at the thug he had just taken down. Hiro watched as Spider-Man kicked the jack knife from the unconsious thug's reach. It skittered across the gravel and slid into a nearby drain grate, never to be seen again in the light of day.

Spider-Man turned to look at Hiro, before swiftly firing a line of web and swinging away.

Hiro got up and ran after the savior.

"Wait! Stop, come back!" Hiro called out. He waited a few moments in the freezing rain before disappointedly turning around and walking back to the corner to retrieve his Megabot. He was preoccupied with staring at the ground and nearly ran into the masked head that was hanging a just few feet in front of him. Hiro jumped backwards, quite startled by the sudden appearance in front of him. Spider-Man had silently descend on a single web and was now hanging upside down before Hiro.

"Hey, kid, you alright?" The hero in front him appeared to sound quite concerned, though his mask yielded no expression. His voice sounded sort of familiar but he couldn't think of where he heard it.

"I-I-I guess yeah..." Hiro stuttered. He wasn't sure why felt so flustered. His heart rate soared and he became quite nervous.

"You guess or you know? There's an important distinction."

"I-I'm fine." Hiro managed a nervous laugh.

"Well okay then... " He began to ascend back up the web again.

"Wait!" Hiro called up after him. The Spider lowered himself again.

"What is it, Kid?" his voice slightly shook, whether from concern or impatientness, Hiro could not tell.

"Thanks y-you know... for saving me.  I appreciate it." Hiro looked down at the ground. His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"Just do your brother a favor and stay out of trouble from now on. He really worries about you, you know?"  

"We'll if that's true, he has yet to prove it." he thought for a  second, then realized what spiderman had just said. "You know my brother?" The man felt familiar, and so if he knew Tadashi, he must have been friends with him in person. This thought comforted comforted Hiro slightly.

"You could say that."

"Oh... I see." Hiro was skeptical, but decided not to pry. It was likely that the hero didn't want to put anyone in danger of enemies, so he remained quiet about his personal life.

"Well stay safe kid, don't give your brother a heart attack, alright." Spider-Man began to ascend once more. "See you around, kiddo." Was all he said before catching the opposite wall with the white length of rope he spun from his hand. He swung away, leaving Hiro standing in the alleyway.

"Okay..." Hiro whispered, watching, mesmerized.

Hiro finally felt the chill of the rain in his bones as thunder boomed overhead once more. He was soaked, freezing and stranded in the middle of a city that wasn't the greatest.

He heard his phone beep and cursed at the time. The clock read 11:35. His inbox displayed 4 new massages from Tadashi. Hiro didn't bother to look, he would just get the full monologue from Tadashi later, if in fact he was still awake and had the energy to yell at him.

Hiro picked up his Megabot and sprinted out of the alley, his heavy, rain soaked shoes sloshing in the wet streets as he ran.  
  
\---  
  
In no time he found a subway entrance, and soon figured out the most direct route to his destination.

The subway was sketchy at night, and Hiro typically stuck out in the shady crowd. Standing at 5'3" he wasn't the tallest. His small wirey figure, with a soft face and long raven hair, made him an easy target for the average creep.

Riding on the subway, he was wary of his surroundings. He was still shaken from his earlier encounter with the thugs, and didn't want to happen upon another chance encounter with some old enemies of the bot fighting scene.

Not many people rode the subway this evening however. It remained quiet except for the steady hum of electricity flowing through the fluorescent lights above Hiro's head and the tch tch tch of car on the tracks. The walls of the tunnel passed by in blur as Hiro soon slipped into his own thoughts.

The evil spirit of his dangerous and not-so-brotherly affections reared its ugly head once more, causing Hiro's cheeks to burn with shame and anger. He just wanted to forget. He'd fallen in love with the person who meant the most in his life, and he was scared of the consequences. He'd fallen in love with his brother and carried the burden for over a year, and when Tadashi began filter him out of his life a month prior, he couldn't deal with the pain. It was suffocating. Sure he didn't expect his brother to reciprocate his romantic feelings, but to shut him out of his life... Hiro couldn't bear it. He didn't want to deal with it. It made him almost sick thinking about it.

A tear slipped down Hiro's cheek, and all the feelings he'd been burying deep in his soul began to pour forward.

_ No _ , he told himself. _Not today. save it for another time._ He gently dried his tears and took a deep breath, looking out the window once more.

It was going to be a long subway ride, and Hiro was growing so tired. 

  
\---  
  
The elevator let out a small 'ding' when it reached the seventh floor. The apartment complex was a tight spaced building, meant for those who lived alone, or couldn't afford a more upscale apartment. As amazing as New Tokyo was, it was a packed city. Approximately 13.35 million people lived within the city, and not all them were lucky enough to have a home. Hiro reminded himself of this fact, creeping down the dark hall of the seventh floor. His neighbors were known to be extremely persnickety, and Hiro did not wish to disturb them, especially at this hour.

He reached the door and was in the process of unlocking the deadbolt when the door flew open and he was yanked inside.

"Where the hell have you been?!" his brother hissed. He shut the door quietly, and turned to Hiro. "Were you out bot fighting _again??_ " The hall did little to illuminate his brother's expression, but he was in a panic of sorts. His face softened when notice Hiro's face. "Is that a scrape on your cheek?" Tadashi clutched Hiro's jaw gently, turning his head slightly to inspect the damage on his little brother's face. Hiro smacked his hand away and turned to the apartment entry.

"Hmph" Hiro growled as he shuffled into the kitchen, irked by his brother's spontaneous concern. The hell if he cared.

"How many times have I told you that bot fighting is dangerous? Your gonna get yourself arrested! Or worse, hurt or killed if you keep this up. What's it gonna take to get you to stop?" Tadashi persisted, trailing after him.

"It's not like it matters, you haven't bothered to care for the past month anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiro turned to look at his brother. His eyes cut straight through Tadashi's own, who dripped concern. His hair and shirt were slightly damp meaning he had been out in the rain at some point. He looked tired, clearly work and school was beginning to take its toll. But Hiro didn't care anymore. Or at least he didn't want to.

"Oh, so you're going to _pretend_ like you haven't been ignoring me for the past month? You're gonna _pretend_ like I didn't _need_ you. You're gonna _pretend_ like I didn't fall into a depression after Aunt Cass... After... After she... " a tear ran down Hiro's cheek as visions of his deceased aunt swam in to his mind.  He quickly shook them away, remembering his anger towards his brother. "You just up and left me! I tried to go to you for support and you weren't there and I was so alone! How could do that to me Tadashi?! How could y-"

"Stop! I get it..." Tadashi interupted. He clasped the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "You're right. I wasn't there for you when I should've been... I just..."

"You just what? Just stopped caring? Forgot about me?" Hiro's anger was boiling within him. "Do you even love me at all?" As a brother, as a lover, Hiro didn't care at this point. He just wanted his brother back.

"I just... I didn't wanna hurt you!" It was a vague reply and Hiro knew it. Tadashi was hiding something.

"Hurt me...? You didn't want to hurt me? Well congrats, bro. You have fucking failed. You left me on my own to fend for myself when I needed you. You couldn't possibly do anything else to hurt me more than you already have." Hiro's voice shook, hot tears streaming down his face.

Tadashi turned away, breathing heavily. He rubbed his eyes wearily and sighed deeply.

Hiro looked at him and scowled. "The hell are you huffing for?"

Tadashi leaned against the wall shaking his head, his body slumped slightly, as though he was too tired to carry himself any more.

"Tadashi?" He was still torqued as hell and he'd be damned if Tadashi ignored him tonight. _Enough_ , Hiro's thoughts growled.

"This is all my fault..." His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, but Hiro heard him well enough.

"Yeah, it kind of is. This is what happens when you ignore your fucking brother."

"No! I mean everything! Aunt Cass's death is my fault! I'm the reason were in this whole mess! _I_ fucked up!" The outburst from his usually well collected brother caught Hiro by surprise and he was startled slightly.

"Tadashi, what are you talking about?" Hiro was slightly concerned now but he did his best to bury it under hot coals of anger.

Tadashi looked down at the ground fiddling with the edges of his hoodie's sleeve. "I cant do this anymore." He muttered. He took a breath before continuing. "The man that killed Aunt Cass... He... I-I could have- I could have stopped him."

Hiro stared at his brother in bewilderment, entirely sure that Tadashi had, in every sense of the word, lost his marbles. "What...?"

"A few weeks before Aunt Cass was shot I... I had been going out to fight in the city. You gotta pay to play, kind of like bot fighting, and winner takes all. The night of Aunt Cass's murder I had gone out to fight." he paused and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. His voice wavered as he spoke, shaken with the now unraveling truth. "I had fought a couple of people, and lost to the "champion" of sorts. I lost nearly 450 dollars in that fight, so of course I was pissed off; I started walking home as soon as I could breathe again. I had turned a corner when I heard a shout, and then a gunshot. The guy ran right past me, didn't even see me. I could've stopped him if I wanted to. But I just... let him run. It was like I didn't care at all." He buried his head in his hands, unable to look his brother in the eye.

"You were out... _fighting?_  You _saw him there_ and you just _let him go_?" Hiro felt a lot of respect for his brother shatter right then and there. Anger ignited in his veins and surged through him like electricity. "You know what Tadashi? Fuck you. Fuck you for acting like you care. Fuck you for pretending to be this perfect example of a big brother. Fuck you for everything you've ever done to fuck me over!" Hiro screamed until his throat was raw and his face was streaked with tears. He gripped his hair in his fingers and pulled. His thoughts were beginning scatter and he didn't know what to do. This person, this man sitting in front of him was not his brother. He didn't know who he was anymore. And worst still, he still loved him regardless.

Frustrated, Hiro screamed and slammed his fists down on the counter. A clink came from a glass sitting nearby. Hiro saw it from the corner of his eye and picked it up. He could see his warped reflection in the smooth surface. His face was red and blotchy and broken.

God, he looked so broken.

"Hiro...?" Tadashi's uncertain voice filtered through the thick cloud surrounding Hiro's head. "Hiro it's going to be okay, please calm down." He was vaguely aware that Tadashi was standing a few feet behind him. He felt Tadashi's hand rest gently on his shoulder. He spun around and smacked his hand away.

"Hiro... Please, it's okay." it's okay.

_ It's okay. _

No. No, it wasn't okay.

Hiro wasn't okay. He was far from it.

Hiro threw the glass down with all rage he could muster. The glass was only a blur before it exploded on the tile floor, shards flying out and away from Hiro's feet. It eerily resembled a morning spiderweb, the shards like dew on on the near invisible fibers. But neither Hiro nor Tadashi took notice. "No its not _o-fucking-kay!_ I _needed_ you Tadashi! I don't even know who you are anymore!" His voice was raw and scratchy.

"Hiro, please let me explain..." Tadashi tried to calm Hiro down by approaching slowly and gently clasping his shoulders. "Please Hiro? I want to explain everything, but I need you to calm down." He rubbed his thumbs up in down in an attempt sooth Hiro's nerves.

Calming down was the last thing Hiro wanted to do. If anything it made him angrier. He'd been squeezing his eyes shut, but he finally snapped them open. He grabbed Tadashi by his shoulders and shoved him back as hard as he could. "Get off of me!"

Tadashi stumbled backwards and into the cabinets, hitting his head on the wooden exterior. "Ow, Hiro what the hell?!" he stared at the younger with a mixture of disbelief and frustration. "I'm trying to help you understand, but you need to stop!" he gripped his shoulder and winced slightly, but as fast as it came it was gone.

Hiro was panting slightly, his vision clearing. His hand felt damp and warm and he looked at the slightly sticky liquid coating his palm. Crimson in hue, it glittered against the kitchens scattered lighting.

Tadashi realized what had just happened and his eyes widened.

"Tadashi?" Hiro was still looking at his hand, but in his mind he was beginning to put all the pieces together. "What happened to your arm?"

"It's nothing, Hiro. Just forget about it." Tadashi turned to exit the kitchen but Hiro had no intentions if letting him leave without a proper answer. _Oh no you fucking don't, Tadashi. Not this time._

He grabbed his brothers shoulder and slammed him against the cabinet once more. "Hiro!" His brother struggled but Hiro had the upper hand. Wrestling with his brothers grip he eventually pried his hand off and pulled his jacket down past his shoulder.

Mid-shoulder to just above the bicep, an angry red cut glistened back at Hiro, confirming every single suspicion he developed a second ago.

"I can't believe this..." Hiro stepped back and ran his hands through his hair. "For a genius I sure am an idiot..." he laughed bitterly and turned on his heel. He could hear Tadashi calling after him but he continued, slamming the door behind him.

He ran up 13 flights if stairs, not stopping, not pausing, even when his legs were screaming for him to stop and he thought his lungs might burn out his chest, he still didn't stop. He didn't know where he was going but he wasn't surprised when he found himself on the roof the apartment complex, 20 stories above the ground.

The rain had stopped and now the night sky shone clear, but it was difficult to see even the stars due to the light the city put off. He looked over the edge at the passing of cars down below, like neon ants marching to and fro for their queen. The impending sense of how high up he was loomed over his head like a specter. He stood transfixed for several minutes. It was Tadashi's voice that broke the spell that had Hiro so captured.

"Hiro get away from the edge!"

Hiro turned slowly. His face was streaked with tears and his eyes were wide glassy. Tadashi was standing behind him, panting. He looked scared and concerned. He had his arms stretched out as though he were treading on extremely thin ice.

"Tadashi..." Hiro looked his brother and it pained him. He hated seeing what he saw now. "Tadashi, I'm so mad right now." His voice was small and sorrowful.

"You have every single right to be mad, just please come away from the edge, you're scaring me." Tadashi dared to inch closer, but Hiro in return took a small step backwards. His heel now rested a few centimeters from the ledge.

"The thing is Tadashi, I'm not mad at you... I'm mad at me. Because no matter what you say or do... I still trust you. And it hurts. It hurts me so bad, Tadashi." Both Hiro's heels were even right now with the edge.

"Hiro, _please_." He stood about a foot from the younger, and could see him shaking in the chilly night air.

"Tadashi..." Hiro smiled sadly reached out to caress his face gently before letting his hand drop to his side. "Tadashi I love you so much."

"I love you too, Hiro. So, so much, now please come away from the edge."

"I'm sorry, Tadashi..."

And then he was falling. Falling through time and space, through the air and sounds all around him.

And he felt nothing.

Nothing felt like forever...

...Forever that was until it was cut short a sharp yank on his left arm, nearly pulling it out of the socket. He let out a yelp staring at the scene below him. Several stories below the unforgiving concrete ground waited for any unsuspecting victim.

He dared to look up and found Tadashi's right arm gripping his wrist quite painfully, his left holding on to a silvery white cable of webbing extending from his hand. Hiro watched his brother struggle and eventually lift him up to his own level, where Hiro clasped onto him for dear life. Tadashi murmured soft words and soothing whispers to the now violently trembling Hiro while he expertly climbed the length of web and pulled him back over the edge of the building, scooting as far away from the ledge as he could.

Hiro was now sobbing into Tadashi's jacket, exclamations of "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," falling from his lips. Tadashi just held his brother, continuing to whisper sweet nothings in his ear until Hiro had cried himself out.

Hiro offered to walk on the way back down but Tadashi shook his head and continued carrying him back down through the apartment complex. Neither of them said a word on the way down.

\---

Tadashi hissed as he applied an antiseptic to his now cleaned wound. He fumbled around with the dressing slightly until Hiro walked over and wordlessly fixed it and fastened it in place with medical tape.

"Why didn't you clean that when you got home?" Hiro asked quietly. He had just cleaned up all the shattered glass in the kitchen put on a warm, fresh set of clothes. His black hair was fluffy and sticking up all over, just as it always was.

"I got home a few minutes before you came in the apartment. I didn't have the time so I just threw on a black jacket to hide it." Tadashi slowly milled through the first aid kit looking for something to clean of Hiro's scrapes with but found nothing useful. He finally settled with a clean washrag and motioned for Hiro to join him on the bed. "Hold still."

Hiro did so for Tadashi while keeping his gaze on the floor. Tadashi carefully cleaned each cut with delicate but deliberate movements so as not to hurt his precious brother. He was nearly done when Hiro spoke up.

"How much do you love me, Tadashi?" His voice was soft, barely above a whisper. He was still looking at the floor, lost in the intricate pattern the carpet threads seemed to make.

"More... than you could ever... know..." He seemed to be particularly concentrated on one of Hiro's hands, which had a few bits of gravel slightly lodged in them. Hiro hissed slightly as Tadashi brushed the foreign material off of his hand.

Hiro stayed quiet a little longer then decided to try and test the dangerously deep waters.

"Show me."

It was a challenge, not a question. Tadashi looked up to see Hiro studying him intensely with his amber brown eyes. His expression was difficult to read, but Tadashi understood exactly what Hiro had just told him anyhow. He decided to play dumb instead.

"Hiro... I don't understan-"

" _Show me._ " Hiro's pupils were dilated; he hovered close to Tadashi's face, close enough that Tadashi could feel his warm soft breath on his face, causing shivers to run down his spine. His eyes flicked from Hiro's soft, pink lips to his intensely amazing eyes.

He didn't know when, but the distance between the two brothers vanished and he could feel Hiro's supple lips on his own, moving in tandem with his own. Tadashi ran his hand up from Hiro's neck and caressed his cheek with his thumb. He could feel Hiro's hands gripping his ebony hair, pulling him closer so he could feel more.

Tadashi slid his tongue against Hiro's bottom lip, who opened instantly and bid his brother entry. Tadashi did so greedily, tasting and savoring the flavor of his brother, until they parted for air. A thin string of saliva still connected the two, both of them panting for air before they were at it again without a moment's hesitation.

Before he knew it, Tadashi had lost track of what was happening. He eventually found himself hovering over Hiro, who was just as half naked as himself and just as aroused, if not more so. He took a moment to capture his handiwork, admiring the way Hiro's lips were swollen and slightly red, the number of bruises and bights littering his brothers smooth skin, which glowed under a thin sheen of sweat. He was breathing heavily, his arms and hair were lost above his head in a pearly white sea of pillows and sheets. His eyes begged for his brother's touch, half lidded and glazed over with lust.

"How far are you willing to go, Hiro?" He whispered against the younger's auricle before pressing a soft kiss.

"As far as you can take me."

He wasted no more time, and eventually any additional clothes where discarded. No sooner had he prepped Hiro was he buried deep within him; Memorizing the delicate curves and edges of Hiro's legs as they splayed around him. Hiro had adjusted and was writhing against the sheets already begging for friction, for movement, for _anything._

"Tadashi, _please..._ "

Tadashi began to move and the younger boy attempted to muffle his sounds as Tadashi continually hit that one perfect spot dead on every time. Tadashi gently moved Hiro's fist from the abuse his teeth were administering and deeply kissed his lover on the lips. He trailed off onto Hiro's cheek and in the crook of his neck.

"Let me hear your beautiful sounds, Hiro..." He breathed against Hiro's ear. He felt Hiro tighten around him and he was thrown into a world of stars and clouds for a moment.

"Tah.. 'Dashi... 'aster Tada-" Hiro was abruptly cut off by Tadashi's abrupt change in pace. He whimpered and moaned into Tadashi's neck as he held on while his brother rammed into him mercilessly.

"You're so good for me, Hiro... So good..." Hiro mewled at Tadashi's words, and he could feel the coil in his stomach beginning to tighten.

"T-Tadashi! I'm gonna... I'm gonna.." He bit down into Tadashi's neck and curled his toes in an effort to keep from coming undone too soon.

"Let go, baby, let go..." Tadashi reached down to stroke Hiro's throbbing, leaking, neglected member to ease him into his approaching euphoria. Hiro's fabric of reality came crashing down around him and he came with a cry of Tadashi's name, spilling on his hand and on his own stomach. Tadashi soon followed and released with a grunt inside of Hiro. The white from his vision eventually cleared and found himself exhausted. However he did his best to clean off his already drifting-off brother and pulled him under the covers of his bed.

Hiro nestled perfectly in the crook of his neck and nuzzled him lovingly. He radiated warmth and his skin seemed to glow in the gentle flood of lamp light.

"Tadashi, how much do you love me?" He asked once morw. Hiro's voice was thick with sleep and he was quickly being pulled into the realm of dreams and stars.

Tadashi pressed a gentle kiss into Hiro's wild, raven locks and pulled him closer.

"More than you could ever know." the reply tumbled from his lips with hesitation and it seemed to reassure Hiro of his brother's deep affections.

Tadashi thought of how he would wake in the morning next to his brother, with the gentle golden-orange rays of the sun peeking through the high risers and sky scrapers, and how he could fly through the city skies without the daunting fear of his younger sibling's rejection of his ardent affections.

Because he loved Hiro _so much,_ and he knew he was loved in return.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> this is legit the first time I have written smut and posted it
> 
> it's probably rlly shitty I'm sorry 
> 
> god I hope this plot is realistic bc how realistic can you get with a spiderman au  
> not very realistic but I tried rip
> 
> hope u enjoyed


End file.
